1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved weather vane system for a boat or the like as well as to an improved weather vane device for such a system or the like and to a method of making the weather vane device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a weather vane system for a boat or the like having a weather vane device providing an electrical signal means that is utilized by an indicating means of the system for indicating the wind direction relative to a particular part of the boat or the like carrying the device, the device having a rotatable weather vane and having means operatively associated with the weather vane for producing the signal means.
The prior known weather vane device for the above system has a servomotor and a weather vane that turns a servomotor shaft, the servomotor having a single phase stator and a two-phase rotor turned by the shaft. An indicating instrument of the weather vane system provides electrical power to the stator with the generated voltages in the rotor being transmitted back to the indicator which indicates the wind angle relative to the particular part of the boat, such as the bow thereof. Such prior known weather vane device has an anemometer consisting of three half spheres rotated by the wind which, in turn, rotates a permanent magnet in the proximity of a fixed coil within the device which generates pulses proportional to the wind speed so that such pulses can be transmitted to an instrument which indicates the wind speed whereby the wind speed can also be displayed by the same instrument that indicates the wind angle.